Bait
by RueGrimm
Summary: The gang goes out for a routine demon sweep at the Pandamonium and Clary finally gets to play bait. Just a quick little one-shot. May expand into a full story. Has small spoilers for CoLS so watch out.


Jace's arm was draped around my shoulder as we walked behind Isabelle and Alec through the busy New York streets. Isabelle and I were dressed in short, tight, party dresses and thigh high boots. Our runes were glamored with a new rune I had created. Her whip was snaked around her wrist to look like a bracelet, and my stele was tucked in my boot, along with a couple of seraph blades. Jace and Alec were glamored and in shadow hunter gear; Alec had his bow as well as his stele and some seraph blades and Jace had a sword, his stele and three seraph blades. We were on our way to a demon sweep at Pandemonium; I was finally going to get to play bait.

"I'm not happy about this, you know," Jace muttered next to my ear.

"Relax; you're going to be there the entire time. And I was trained by the best shadowhunter of our age," I tried to reassure him.

"Ever," he responded half-heartedly with a small smirk.

"My apologies, oh high and mighty one," I mock bowed to him. I got a few strange looks from tourists passing by, a girl bowing to nothing is somewhat strange, but this is New York; nobody stared for long.

"A bow; I could get used to that," Jace put his arm back around my shoulders.

"Oh great job, Clary; inflate his already oversized ego," Isabelle said sarcastically. Although I could not see her, I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"She's my girlfriend; that's her job," Jace responded. I smacked him upside the head, which only made his smile grow.

"So does this mean you're ok with me playing bait?" I asked hopefully.

The smile quickly dropped from his face. "No, absolutely not."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Why not?"

"I think Jace is just afraid you'll steal his kill, Clary. There is nothing he hates more than someone stealing his kill," Alec said with a laugh.

"Alec, I think you're wrong there," Isabelle said to her brother. "He also doesn't like anyone else with Clary."

"Right; if Clary made out with and then stole his kill, he would die," Alec laughed again.

Jace tightened his arm around me. "You're mine. You are not going to make out with a demon," he growled in my ear.

I laughed. Jace didn't get it; he was the best thing in the world. Why would I trade him for another? Especially a demon.

"No Jace, I am going to fall in love with an eidolon demon." To this, he growled again. Faster than I could register, I was up against the wall with Jace pressed against me. I gasped as his lips came crashing down against mine. I quickly responded by kissing him back and tangling my fingers in his soft, golden locks.

We had just started when Izzy coughed. "As much as Alec and I love watching you two make out, we are almost at the club. By the way Jace, you're invisible to mundies and making Clary look weird." The siblings continued walking and Jace let me away from the wall. He never let go of me though. We followed Alec and Isabelle.

"I love you," I said.

"Don't you forget it," he smirked.

I playfully punched his arm. After a few minutes, we rounded the corner of the club and Izzy ran back to me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Jace.

"Come on, you'll see Jace later. Right now we have some demon ass to kick." She dragged me past the line and straight to the bouncer. "Hey, Josh."

"Hey, Izzy, Clary; go right in." As Josh opened the door for us, Isabelle blew him a flirtatious kiss. Jace and Alec followed us in and went straight to the wall.

Music was blaring in my ears, too loud for anyone to really hear. Bodies rotated to the beat on the dance floor and sweat pours down the back of everybody's necks. Multicolored strobe lights reflected off of fog creating a mystifying effect. Izzy let go of my arm and began dancing; I followed her lead. I raised my arms above my head and swayed my hips from side to side in time with the beat. My eyes scanned the club for any demons. After about five minutes and two song changes, I spied my first target.

"Find any yet?" Izzy shouted next to me.

"Yeah; ten o'clock, spiked up bleach blond hair, dark blue vest, red skinny jeans."

"Ew; not only is he a parasite invading our world; he has terrible fashion sense." Isabelle crinkled her nose.

I laughed; typical Izzy.

"Oh look!" she stopped dancing. "Mister Demon has spotted you. Go get him, tiger." With that, she spun away and left me on my own.

_Okay_, I thought, _here goes nothing_. I closed my eyes and rotated my hips in the most obvious and seductive way that I could. I could feel four pairs of eyes on me; Alec's, Izzy's, Jace's, and hopefully, the demon's. I opened my eyes half ways and looked straight at the demon. He was staring at me with pitch black eyes; Sebastian's eyes. My eyes went wide for a second and I stopped dancing. I quickly regained my composure and danced over to him.

_It's not Sebastian,_ I tried to reassure myself. _ The entire Clave is searching for him. There is no way he could travel here, to me, without being caught. At the very least, we would have been alerted of him. Besides, I know what he looks like, and that demon looks nothing like him._

I took a deep breath and finished making my way across the floor to the demon. "Hey," I said. I ran my hand through his overly gelled hair while still dancing. "What's your name?"

"Damian. And can I ask yours?"

"No." I smirked at his shocked expression. "But, Damian, you can follow me." I turned and walked towards the back room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Izzy give me a thumbs up, Jace glare daggers at Damian, and Alec holding Jace back. When I got to the door, I opened it a crack, turned to the demon, and beckon him to me before stepping inside. He slid his forked tongue over his frost blue lips and I shuddered.

Once we were both inside the room, Damian pushed me up against the wall. His lips slammed against mine. I kissed back a little hesitantly, but I had to play the part. Through my wide open eyes, I saw the door open and close. I had to resist the urge to gag when the demon's tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I slid my hand down to my boot and, quick as a flash, pulled a seraph blade out and held it to his throat.

"What are you doing, little girl?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is not 'little girl', its Clary Fray." I backed him up to the middle of the room. He looked confused. "Never heard of me? Well maybe you know me by this name; Clarissa Morgenstern." His eyes widened in recognition. "Oh, you have heard of me. Well you should feel honored."

"And why is that, shadowhunter?"

"Because, demon, you get to die by the hand of a celebrity." I dropped down to one knee and swept his legs out from under him. I sprang up and, before he could get up, stepped on his chest with one foot. Quickly, I took out a second seraph blade.

"I'm not going to be uncivil, so any last words?"

"Don't kill me. I can tell you where your brother is."

I hesitated for a second, giving the demon the chance to knock my legs out from under me and get on top of my chest. His hands pinned down my arms and his legs pinned down mine. Angel, that thing was heavy! My seraph blades lay too far away for me to reach them.

"Now, stupid little shadowhunter; any last words?" he asked me with a huge grin plastered on his face. Then, out of the dark corners of the room, came a streak of gold that ripped the demon off of my body. I jumped up, grabbed my blades and ran over to him. I stepped again on his chest, immobilizing him.

"Good-bye," I said before bringing down both blades, slicing his neck and beheading him. As the demon folded up on himself, returning to his home dimension, I turned to the dark wall.

"Thanks Iz, you saved my life."

Isabelle stepped out of the shadows. "You were doing pretty well on your own until he mentioned your brother. One piece of advice; all demons are liars. Never believe what they say. Other than that, you did extremely well for your first time. What do you boys think?"

Alec and Jace stepped out into the open.

"Not bad, Clary. You talk too much to your kills, just like Jace. Not bad though, not bad." Alec smiled at me, which I returned gratefully.

"Well Jace? How did I do?" I asked my boyfriend nervously.

"Not only did you steal my kill, but you made me watch as you kissed him," Jace said with arms crossed. I looked down, somewhat ashamed. "But, you didn't only kill it; you looked sexy while doing so." I looked up and he came up and kissed me.

When we pulled away, I asked him a very important question. "Does this mean you're okay with me playing bait?"

In response, he pulled me in again and kissed me like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

_I may expand this into a full story. Not sure yet. What do you guys think? _

_I love feedback, and so does Jace!_


End file.
